conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Treaty of Noumea (FGC)
See: Planetary Alliance For Freedom Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Is PAFF a military/economic zone? please clarify to me its purpose. Gatemonger 21:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i see now. do u have any ideas of how i can modify this treaty so it doesnt encroach on established articles? I want it to be basically a symbol of western identity. ASA has stated it wants observer status and Caucasus has joined. The blanks i mentioned stay in the Hesperian Alliance unless i am given an alternative. Gatemonger 21:05, June 5, 2010 (UTC) So Hesperian is a cultural alliance? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I didnt think to make it that. I think I'll do that. It's based on the theories of Samuel Huntington, specifically clash of civilizations, which says that countries in the 21st century will be arranged by civilizational alliances. thats what im trying to accomplish through hesperian. I thought it would be cool to introduce some real world political ideas into future world. what do you think?Gatemonger 00:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I disagree. I think that by the 22nd century, nations will be more integrated today in one form, not in multiple groups. But anyway, a cultural alliance would be great. Edit: Yes it would be good to introduce RW political ideas. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Personally I think it could go either way but at the least in the 21st century, with the War On Terrorism and the rise in eastern extremism, I wouldn't doubt the clash of civilizations. Hesperian Alliance is possible. I'll join the alliance but PAFF is the same exact thing. Why have two? Both alliances are: Economic, military, trade. The UDHR outlines laws regarding culture (reflects western ideas) ie: equality, justice, liberty, democracy, human rights, civil rights, etc. Just merge this with PAFF. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) It's not Economic, military, trade. It's a cultural alliance. I don't know if it should be merged or not. Also, Concert of Democracies. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) There are multiple organizations making up the real world unified European framework. Why dont we just keep all the organizations simultaneously, just like the example set out by Europe's organizational structure? We can have all of the organizations forming an integrate network of global governance, as an enhancement of the global order. I would be willing to modify the Hesperian Alliance's concept within reason, but i want it limited to western countries. East Asia is welcome, because that would basically create some grounds for diplomacy. yarphei will be allowed in, as well, only if it eventually democratizes. 03:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) that was me. i dont know what happened, but i was logged out.Gatemonger 03:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, then Everett will join the Hesperian Alliance. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) STOP DICTATING WHAT OTHER EU STATES DOES!!!! AND STOP WITH THE STUPID HIERACHY THNIGY!!! --Dennisbyg 11:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC)